Sibilings
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Princess is now the leader of a ever-growing pack however things get interesting when 2 young wolves come into the pack only to discover that they are her brothers from a person from king's past.


Sawtooth park has changed alot since there were a lot of lone wolves coming in so much that princess and flint decided to form a pack of their own with them as the leaders and thus the Sawtooth pack was born.

A total of 60 wolves lived there both alpha and omega and growing strong princess was proud of the pack she built with her mate. Princess and flint stood at the entrance of their den seeing the empire they built.

"Look at them,alphas and omegas living together"princess sighed flint chuckled "yep just like my old pack" princess looked at him "oh honey,you miss your old pack" flint sighed "yeah,but here with you is just as good" "you should take me to meet them one day what was the leader's name again" "Shadow and his son's name is Obsidian".

Princess knodded "okay"

"And you should take me to meet the United pack where that runt pup you talked about was from" princess chuckled "of course dear"and princess rested her head on flint's shoulder.

 **Elsewhere**

 **At night**

The train from Canada to Idaho was carrying so new cargo 2 young male wolves one was taller and older than the other and had grey fur and the shorter one was leaner and had red brown fur they were born in the eastern pack but ran away as they were orphans because of the bears that attacked the omega school and killed their mother,their names were Prince and Jester.

When the train neared a stop they jumped off and ran into the woods "where are we going"jester asked prince groaned in frustration "i told you I heard of a place called sawtooth which is much better than that nightmare you call a pack"

Jester and prince kept running through the forest "we're almost there"prince said

 **Sawtooth pack**

Princess and flint were laying under the stars "you know since no one's around"flint grinned princess got the most of what he was saying "out in the open..you're bold"princess giggled and they begun kissing only to be interupted by a male alpha "princess...oh sorry" princess sighed and looked at the male "yes jake what it" "2 young wolves have been found entering our territory" princess and flint got up and followed jake "did you get their names or a reason they came here"flint asked "no they demand only to speak to the pack leaders"jake said.

They arrived to see prince and jester surrounded by alphas princess approached them and spoke in a kind tone "hello,welcome to the sawtooth pack,what brings you here".

"We were looking for a safe pack to live in ma'am"jester said in a polite tone princess smiled at him "my,aren't we polite,I like you already" and prince scoffed "you are such a jelly head jester" princess looked at prince "and you are" "I'm his much older brother prince,lady"prince snapped causing princess to frown "the name's princess but its terra to you,child" princess and prince eyed down each other prince was almost as tall as princess.

"Please excuse my brother,he was hit with a coconut"jester said "we just met but I can tell already you're gonna get on my nerves,so I'll talk to your little brother he's nicer than you"princess said frowning but prince stepped in front of her "no you will answer to me not him" princess stepped closer to prince in anger their noses centimers away from touching and spoke in the scariest voice ever.

"now you listen to me child,I'm the pack leader here you answer to me not the other way around,and you have no idea who you're messing with I'm the daughter of king leader of the rogue pack,where we eat and crap out little wolves like you for breakfast,lunch and dinner" prince smiled as he wasn't intimidated by her "I'm an alpha too princess you think i can't take you...let's go..terra" princess growled ready to strike but jester stopped them "w..w..wait,did you say king" princess looked at jester "yes..why" "prince don't you remember,mom told us about him,he and mom mated" prince was confused "what are you talking about" then jester walk to princess and hugged her leg "princess...is our sister" prince and princess looked at each other princess was looking at prince hard he had the same fur color and was starting to look like king "oh fenrir"princess said "I wanna hear it from him"prince said sceptical "I don't know where he is,but I might know someone who does"princess said rubbing jesters head in a motherly fashion.

 **In the western pack**

Princess and her pack went to visit the western pack where flint got to meet runt and his famliy.

"Yes he's locked up in a makeshift jail by bears"kate said.

 **At the jail site**

Princess,Prince and Jester came to the jail at night knowing the bears won't let them talk to king they came across a hole that was 8 feet deep and had bars covering it "psst,dad"princess whispered and king groggly woke up and looked at princess "ahh...princess my daughter,have you come to rescue your father" princess looked at king with disappointment "no,dad" king sighed then looked at Prince and Jester "and who are these boys..your sons" princess gasped "goodness no,daddy no besides I can't have pups..remember...they're your sons" king looked at them "say what now" "we are your sons old man" prince said quietly "okay now I know you're my son,are you an alpha"king asked "yep,the name's prince"he said with confidence "and I'm jester"jester said king looked at jester and frowned "let me guess...omega" jester was nervous that his father doesn't like him "y..yes"jester whimpered princess sternly scolded king "father..be nice" king looked at princess "you know how I feel about omegas"king growled "i don't care,he is your offspring" princess hissed and king groaned "ok alright..sorry,what was your mother's name" "Samantha,sir"jester said and king tenced up at the name "oh...her...how is she"king asked "she's dead"prince said king sighed "yes I mated with her"causing princess to look at king with disappointment "dad how could you cheat on mom" king shook his head.

"It wasn't by choice,you see she was obsessed with me,even when your mother told her directly to leave me alone she kept coming,i was a week before your mother gave birth to you she came to the rogue pack she confronted me she told me..."I need your pups",I refused then she threatened to tell your mother I mated with her if I didn't mate with her...so I gave her what she wanted and I never heard from her again" prince and jester looked at king who sighed "i'm sorry for what happened to her she was a great alpha" "omega,she was demoted to omega after my birth...dad"prince said as he lead jester away princess looked at king "princess...about what I did..tying your tubes...i just wanted you to know...I hated myself for doing that...it was terrible of me for robbing you of a chance at motherhood...and i'm truly sorry...honey"king said with sadness princess had tears in her eyes as she sniffed "dad..I..can't just forgive you just like that..you have to show me...you're sorry and be a better father...to me and to prince and Jester" king knodded and spoke with the most sincere voice ever "of course,sweetheart,now run along before the bears catch you and terra...I love you" princess smiled with tears "i love you too daddy"then she ran off and king slumped back down "what have I done"king said in regret.

 **Back in the sawtooth national park**

Princess and prince and Jester was on a cliff overseeing a large valley "so..that confirms it we are siblings"prince said "look...maybe you and I got off on the wrong paw earlier"princess said looking at prince" prince scoffed "maybe?" "Prince maybe we should start over and get to know each other" prince knodded "okay,for starters i like doing this" then prince licked his paw and wiped it on princess "EWWW,why"princess groaned princess chuckled "because,your fur is dirtier than mines"and princess snarled and tackled prince into a bush "OW,GET OFF,OW"prince yelled in pain their back legs were poking out the bush kicking.

"OW, MY EYE" then princess emerged from the bush her fur messed up and fuming and she sat next to jester "ugh"princess growled then fixed her hair then jester nuzzled princess causing her to calm down "terra I know we just met but..I'm glad you're my sister..and I love you so much" and he gave princess a big kiss on the cheek and hugged her "aww,I love you too,and prince as well..in a love-hate way"princess mubbled the last part then gave jester a kiss then prince emerged from the bush with a small black eye and joined the embrace "then he slapped princess hard in the back then princess did it back to him and it be came a back and forth thing.

 **Quick montage of their sibling rivalry of the first month**

Prince got a skunk to enter her den and spray princess "AHHHHHH!" she screamed and she ran out the den with green stink fuming from her body she looked at prince with rage "ARGH" and she tackled prince to the ground with the force of a 18 wheeler truck.

The 7 alphas were hunting for carribu and were successful "nice job guys,although try not be so agressive next time" princess said "yes princess"they said "you know whats aggressive...your body odor after hunting"prince laughed then princess socked him the face and he hit the ground causing the alphas to chuckle.

Princess and flint were laying under the stars until prince snuck up behind them and he spit in princess's hair princess gasped in anger and she flipped him over her shoulder and she hit him in the eye "THAT'S MY EYE"he cried out.

Jester found himself 4 new omega friends to hangout with and they were doing a comedy show for princess and her friends until prince came out of nowhere and mooned them princess walked up to prince and kicked him in the nuts.

Princess caught a carribu for her date with flint she left it outside for a moment then prince ran up to it and pooped on it princess came back outside and saw this "You little.."princess chased prince around until she tripped him and she landed on top of him and she punched him"OW"he cried out.

Prince was telling a girl that princess loves smelling her own farts and princess tackled prince and they rolled down a hill and she ended up on top of him strangling him.

 **End montage**

Princess,Prince and Jester sat in a field watching the sunset until prince smacked princess in the back of the head and princess did it to him and they begun hitting each other then prince hit princess in the paw then she gasped as one of her claws chipped "You...you broke my nail..I'M GONNA KILL YOU" then she chased prince making jester laugh.

 **Prince and Jester will return**


End file.
